Flea market
, the home to Paris' flea market]] , an artists, designers, vintage and an indoor flea market in New York City]] , Helsinki, Finland]] A flea market (or swap meet) is a type of bazaar that rents space to people who want to sell or barter merchandise. Used goods, cheap items, collectibles, and antiques are commonly sold. Many markets offer fresh produce or baked goods, plants from local farms and vintage clothes. Renters of the flea market tables are called vendors. It may be indoors, as in a warehouse or school gymnasium; or outdoors, as in a field or parking lot or under a tent. Flea markets can be held annually or semiannually, others may be conducted monthly, on weekends, or daily. Flea-market vendors may range from a family that is renting a table for the first time to sell a few unwanted household items, to scouts who rove the region buying items for sale from garage sales and other flea markets, and several staff watching the stalls. Flea market vending is distinguished from street vending in that the market itself, and not any other public attraction, brings in buyers. Many flea markets have food vendors who sell snacks and drinks to the patrons. Some flea market vendors have been targeted by law enforcement efforts to halt the sale of bootleg movies and music or knockoff brand clothing, toys, electrical goods, accessories, or fragrances. Regional names Different English-speaking countries use various names for flea markets. In Australian English, they are also called 'trash and treasure markets'. In Philippine English, the word is tianggê from the Nahuatl tianguis via Mexican Spanish (despite common misconception, it is not derived from Hokkien), supplanting the indigenous term talipapâ. In India it is known as gurjari or shrukawadi bazaar or even as juna bazaar. . In the United Kingdom they are known as "car boot sales" if the event takes place in a field or car park, as the vendors will sell goods from the 'boot' (called "trunk" in American English) of their car. If the event is held indoors, such as a school or church hall, then it is usually known as either a "jumble sale", or a "bring and buy sale". In Quebec and France, they are often called Marché aux puces, while in French-speaking areas of Belgium, the name Brocante or vide-grenier is normally used. In Switzerland the Swiss German language term Flomärt, for example for the well-known Bürkliplatz-Flomärt is used, being a variation of the Allemanic word of Flohmarkt, meaning literally "flea market". In the predominantly Cuban/Hispanic areas of South Florida, they are called el pulgero ("the flea store") from pulga, the Spanish word for fleas. Etymology While the concept existed in places such as what are now India, Bangladesh, and China for millennia, the origins of the term "flea market" are disputed. According to one theory, the Fly Market in 18th-century New York City began the association. The Dutch word vlaie (also spelled vlie, meaning "swamp" or "valley") was located at Maiden Lane near the East River in Manhattan. The land on which the market stood was originally a salt marsh with a brook, and by the early 1800s the "Fly Market" was the city's principal market.Google Books: The geographical and historical dictionary of America and the West ..., Volume 3, by Antonio de Alcedo and George Alexander Thompson, p. 409, 1812 Another theory maintains that "flea market" is a common English calque from the French marché aux puces (literally "market of the fleas").flea market. The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language: Fourth Edition, 2000 The first reference to this term appeared in two conflicting stories about a location in Paris in the 1860s which was known as the marché aux puces (flea market). The traditional and most-publicised story is in the article "What Is a Flea Market?" by Albert LaFarge in the 1998 winter edition of Today's Flea Market magazine: "There is a general agreement that the term 'Flea Market' is a literal translation of the French marché aux puces, an outdoor bazaar in Paris, France, named after those pesky little parasites of the order Siphonaptera (or "wingless bloodsucker") that infested the upholstery of old furniture brought out for sale." The second story appeared in the book Flea Markets, published in Europe by Chartwell Books, has in its introduction: Image gallery File:Rosemont Flea Market.jpg|thumb|Wolff's Flea Market in the United States File:Kobe Meriken Festa 2012 001a.JPG|thumb|Flea market in Japan File:Flohmarkt am Wiener Naschmarkt (5804519754).jpg|thumb|Typical market stalls at the Naschmarkt in Vienna, Austria File:Second hand marketplace Zion Square IMG 9659.jpg|thumb|A Flea market desk at Zion Square, Jerusalem, Israel See also *Braderie *Car boot sale *Charity shop *Farmers' market *Garage sale *Hamfest *MASP Antique Market *Pasar malam *White elephant sale *Online Flea Market - FleAffair References External links * *Best 130+ Flea Markets in America (USA) Category:Retail markets Category:Retailing Category:Reuse Category:Calques